


Lessons

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival wants Gwaine, but has no experience at all. So he asks Merlin for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tambear for the beta. Btw, this one is still her fault *grins*

Gwaine was standing on a table in the Rising Sun, a mug of ale in his hand, making huge gestures as he was telling the story about him and Elyan fighting some bandits. The more often he told the story, the more bandits there were and the more he finished off himself. 

Merlin saved his own mug from Gwaine’s feet and chuckled, spurring Gwaine on like all the knights did. Not all the knights, he noticed. Percival was just staring up at Gwaine, following his every move, a sad smile on his lips. 

When Gwaine finished his story, he stepped on the bench to get off the table, patted Percival’s shoulder, washed the rest of his ale down and went to get the mug refilled. As usual, he flirted with everyone he stumbled into on his way. 

Percival’s shoulders slumped even more when Gwaine put a wet smooch on the cheek of Tom, the tavern’s owner’s son. He downed the rest of his ale and got up. 

Putting his own mug down, Merlin followed Percival outside. He found the big knight leaning against the wall of the tavern right next to the door, his eyes closed, breathing deeply. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

Percival almost jumped when he heard Merlin’s voice. Trying to get his expression under control, he went for an innocent sounding “Tell whom what?”

Merlin smiled up at him. “For weeks I’ve seen you looking at him. At practice, when you don’t attack him as hard as you should. At meals when you leave the best parts for him. Tonight when you watched his every move.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Percival crossed his arms in front of his chest but even out here Merlin could see the blush on his face. 

“Gwaine. I’m talking about Gwaine and how you’ve been pining for him for months.”

For a moment it looked as if Percival would deny it, but then he let his arms fall back to his sides and just sighed.

Merlin jerked his head. “Let’s find a more private place.”

He followed Merlin out of the narrow streets of Camelot and sat down on the fallen tree Merlin pointed out when they reached the edges of the woods. “It’s just...”

Quietly, Merlin sat down next to him and waited.

“He’s...he’s just not interested.” Percival sighed and let his head sink onto his arms that he had folded across his knees. 

Merlin nudged him. “How do you know? Have you told him? Did he tell you no?” he asked softly. He didn’t want to press too hard, but by the rate Percival was revealing this, they’d both be too sober to talk about it.

“No, he didn’t. I...I can’t tell him. Never.”

“Then you can’t know if he’s interested or not. You’ll have to tell him. I mean,” Merlin shrugged, “then either you’ll have your chance or at least you’ll know for sure that he’s not into you.”

They sat in silence for a while and Merlin felt his magic buzz through his system. Or probably that was just the ale, but it felt good. 

“How did you do it?” Percival asked, not looking at Merlin.

Merlin looked over and saw the man’s ears had turned a nice shade of red. He blinked. “How did I do what?”

“I mean...you and....you and Arthur...how...” The tips of Percival’s boots must have been very interesting, by the way he looked at them.

Smiling at the thought of Arthur, Merlin chuckled. “Destiny.” 

“Great. Destiny. But that’s not for him and me. We’re just...he’s the one everybody wants...and I...,” Percival turned his head to look at Merlin, “I don’t even know what I’m doing. When it comes to...you know.”

No, Merlin didn’t know, so he frowned until it dawned on him. “You...no, you’re not!”

Percival nodded sadly. “Yes, I am. Big ole virgin.” He blushed an even brighter red. 

“Not...not even with a girl?” Merlin had a hard time believing that a bloke like Percival - a knight of Camelot! - didn’t have enough offers and chances. 

Shaking his head, Percival reached for a twig and turned it between his hands. “Girls are so...delicate. I was always afraid I’d hurt them. And lads? Only the really girlish ones look my way.” 

Merlin could see the predicament Percival was in. Everyone thought he was the big experienced knight, but obviously the only sword he’d ever polished was his own. 

“Help me, Merlin.”

“Wha....?” Merlin blinked.

Percival pointedly did not look his way. “I mean...you and Arthur...you know what to do...how to do it...you could....teach me?”

“Teach you wha....oh.” Percival was big and strong and had lots of muscles. But there was Arthur. And Percival was really hot. And Arthur was waiting in his chambers for him, now that the meeting he had to lead was over. And Percival was right there and before Merlin knew it, he leaned over and kissed the other man. 

The angle was all wrong and there were too many teeth and too much spit and noses crashing against each other, but what Percival lacked in experience, he made up with enthusiasm. 

But Merlin pulled back. “Arthur...he...”

Percival’s face fell. 

Merlin got up. “I’ll...I’ll talk to him, okay? I can’t just...”

When Percival nodded, Merlin put a soft kiss on his lips and left. 

 

“Enter!” When Percival heard the King’s voice, he almost turned and ran. Merlin said to meet him at Arthur’s chambers, so he’s put on his new grey shirt and the cleanest pair of breeches he could find and nervously made his way over. 

Merlin smiled at him from where he straddled the king’s lap when he ducked his head to enter. 

“Percival,” Arthur greeted him, sitting at the foot end of his bed shirtless, his hands under Merlin’s shirt. 

Sliding off of Arthur, Merlin turned and beamed at the big knight. 

“You said to come here.” Percival blushed slightly, trying to take his eyes off Arthur’s chest. He’d seen him before when they were on campaigns and the king wasn’t shy around his knights. But being in his chambers, this was an entirely different thing. 

Merlin smiled up at him. “You sure you still want to do this?” 

He wasn’t sure at all, but Percival nodded. He had to get this done before he could even think about approaching Gwaine. So he leaned down when Merlin got up on the tips of his toes and let himself be kissed. 

Merlin smiled into the kiss. It felt different now that they both were sober, Percival being all shy and careful. 

Arthur had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Percival’s waist to undo his belt. “You won’t need this tonight.” He slid his hands under Percival’s shirt. “Take it off?”

Percival was too busy kissing Merlin, feeling his lips, parting his own as Merlin’s tongue licked at them. He was already breathing harder. This was so new and even though he was very nervous, it was exciting. 

Merlin pulled back and helped Arthur remove Percival’s shirt. Then they went back to the bed. “Why don’t you join us here?” 

Looking around nervously, Percival reached for the goblet of wine on the table and downed it before he made his way over to where Merlin and Arthur were kissing again. Chewing on his lower lip, he sat on the edge of the bed, just watching. 

When Merlin pulled back to take his shirt off, Arthur laid back and looked at Percival. “Merlin said you want to learn. I appreciate when my knights are open to new things.” He grinned and wiggled out of his breeches. 

A strangled noise escaped Percival and a fierce blush showed on his face when he saw the king naked. Of course he’d seen him naked before, just not aroused. 

Arthur spread out in the middle of his bed, his arms behind his head, looking from Merlin to Percival who blushed even more.

Merlin looked at Percival and jerked his head. “You can touch, you know.”

So Percival reached out a hand, uncertain where to touch first. Of course he wanted to go for the good stuff, but Merlin’s kiss had felt great, so maybe he could kiss Arthur, too? He cupped the king’s face with his big hand and leaned over to taste his lips. 

Arthur moved, caressing Percival’s short hair with one hand and made a content little sound when he felt Percival deepening the kiss. 

Merlin got out of the rest of his clothes and laid down next to Arthur. “Feels good, huh?” he whispered.

Percival broke the kiss and looked at Merlin, afraid he’d done something wrong.

“Go on,” Merlin smiled. “Do what feels good.” He got up on his knees to caress Percival’s shoulder as the knight started to kiss down Arthur’s throat to his chest. “His nipples are really sensitive.” Merlin reached up to caress Arthur’s hair with his other hand and saw the exact moment when Percival’s tongue touched Arthur’s nipple. 

Arthur moaned. “Yeah...just like that, damn, you’re good.” 

Merlin leaned down, licked at Percival’s cheek and went to work on Arthur’s other nipple, biting it softly, pulling it with his teeth, licking across and then blowing on the wet skin. Percival watched and then copied what he did, drawing louder moans from Arthur. They both kissed and nibbled down Arthur’s abdomen before pulling back.

“Are you okay so far?” Merlin waited for the nod before he leaned over and pulled Percival into a deep kiss. He just looked too adorable, all flustered and still blushing. When he pulled back, he whispered “You wanna suck Gwaine, don’t you?”

Another nod. 

Merlin licked his lips. “Try to cover your teeth and then just feel with your tongue. Go slow. Don’t take too much at once, you’ll get better with practice. And watch.” With that, he went down on Arthur, wrapping his pouty lips around the head of Arthur’s cock. 

Arthur arched his back and fisted the sheets. “Damn, Merlin...”

Percival tried to pay attention to what Merlin was doing, but the sight of his king so lost in sensation was almost more interesting. Never before had he seen Arthur not in control, he was even handing control over to Merlin. He breathed hard and reached for his own hard-on when he felt a slap against his upper arm. 

“Quite a sight to see, isn’t it?” Merlin grinned at him. 

Nodding, Percival looked at Merlin. “What now?”

“Now’s your turn.”

“My...,” Percival felt like blushing and paling at the same time. “You want me to...?”

“Fuck, Percival, do it already!” Arthur had gotten up on his arms, looking at the two men. “And get rid of the rest of your clothes.”

Merlin leaned up to shut Arthur up with a kiss. “Always so impatient.”

Fumbling with his breeches took a bit longer than usual, but then Percival was back on the bed, staring at the king’s erection. He took a deep breath and licked his lips, trying to remember everything Merlin had told him. Carefully, he wrapped a hand around the length and let go immediately when Arthur dropped back onto the bed with a throaty moan. 

“Go on,” Merlin took Percival’s hand and placed it back on Arthur’s dick. “If you’d rather jerk him off, that’s okay. Just do what feels good when you do it to yourself.”

Percival pulled a few times, enjoying the hot wet skin sliding under his hand, but he wanted to taste, too. So he leaned over, looking up at Arthur’s face for a moment, before he stuck his tongue out and licked over the head. He swallowed hard when he heard a whine but grew a bit more confident when he felt Merlin’s hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re doing good,” he whispered and Percival drew the tip of his tongue around the head of his king’s cock, feeling his way, exploring. Then he took another deep breath and wrapped his lips around the head like he’d seen Merlin do. 

“Fuck...Perce...Percival....” Arthur threw his head back and pushed his hips up to meet that wonderful mouth that felt so different from Merlin’s. 

Percival gagged when the Arthur’s cock touched the back of his mouth and he pulled back, eyes watering. 

“Arthur!” Merlin frowned and then turned to Percival with a smile. “If someone can hold him down, it should be you.” 

So Percival placed his hands on Arthur’s hips and went to exploring with his mouth. 

Arthur moaned and fisted the sheets. “Sor...sorry....trying not to move....but...doing good there.” He arched and wiggled again when Percival tried to suck. 

Merlin watched Percival – who had a tight grip on Arthur’s hips now – and caressed his back. “No need to take him in all the way, you’ll get the hang of that with practice...just watch your teeth and don’t use your tongue too lightly, it’ll tickle.” He started kissing Percival’s shoulder. 

Now Percival moaned around Arthur’s cock and that was all the king needed. He yelled out as he came. 

“Arthur,” Merlin shook his head in disapproval, “we’ve talked about warnings, haven’t we?” He turned to Percival, who coughed and wiped cum off his chin with the back of his hand. “Are you okay?”

The big knight nodded and then wrapped his arms around Merlin to kiss him. 

Merlin could taste Arthur on Percival’s lips. He rubbed against Percival, feeling his erection against his abdomen and pulled back. “Let’s do something about this while he,” he jerked his head towards Arthur, “is still relaxed.” He grabbed a little bottle from the nightstand, opened it and coated his fingers with an oily substance and handed the bottle over. “You have to prepare him, relax him, open him up,” he explained as he touched his fingers to Arthur’s opening. 

Arthur spread his legs wider, grabbed the headboard and protested when Merlin continued slowly. “Go slow, you don’t want to hurt him.”

Percival watched mesmerised as Merlin worked a finger into Arthur. Tentatively, he reached out and when Merlin nodded, he carefully tried to shove his finger in next to Merlin’s. “This feels...odd.” He wiggled his finger around and froze when Arthur groaned, always afraid he’d hurt or even injured someone. 

But Merlin gave him an encouraging nod and trickled more of the oily stuff on their fingers. “Add another one.” 

Feeling his king relaxing and loosening even more as he used two fingers next to Merlin’s one, Percival didn’t know where to look. It felt wonderful how the king moved on their combined fingers, but the newly awoken erection was interesting, too. And the look on Arthur’s face, his head thrown back, his lips parted. 

When he felt Merlin’s slicky fingers on his own prick, Percival almost yelped. He was so hard the touch almost hurt. “Merlin...?”

“He’s as ready as he will get. But you need some oil there.” Merlin ran his hand up and down Percival’s length until it was generously coated, too. “There you go.”

Percival was already breathing hard. He had to bite his lip hard to not come from being touched like that. And then he swallowed hard. “You mean...?” 

Merlin nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m right here, you’ll do fine.” He reached over and helped Percival to position himself. “Push...but go slow.”

Percival was nervous and tried to remember everything Merlin had told him. But all coherent thought fled his mind as he slowly pushed into Arthur and felt the slick heat around him. “Oh Goddess!”

Grabbing Merlin’s wrist, Arthur panted hard. Merlin kissed him. “Everything about him is huge, isn’t it?” Arthur just nodded and moved to impale himself a bit more. 

It took Percival a while to shove in all the way. He had to pause and bite his lip a few times to keep himself from coming. The sensation was all new and it was overwhelming to know he was inside another man, his king even! A man who squeezed him with muscles Percival hadn’t even been aware existed. He groaned as he saw the look on Arthur’s face. So fucking beautiful. 

“Close again....Merl...do something,” Arthur almost begged.

As Percival started to move in and out, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s cock and stroked it, trying to keep the rhythm Percival set. He kissed the shoulder before him and slid his other hand down Percival’s back, feeling the muscles move underneath soft skin. 

 

Arthur cried out and came, coating his belly and Merlin’s hand with his seed. When Percival felt him tightening around him, he roared and spilled into Arthur. He pulled out and fell onto the bed, next to Arthur. 

Merlin wiped his hand on Arthur’s thigh and looked at Percival. “Are you alright?” He grinned. 

“Oh yeah.” Percival tried to catch his breath. “That was....damn, that was good.” 

Scrambling over to Percival, Merlin reached for the oil bottle again and slicked his fingers up once more. Then he patted the big knight’s thigh. “Spread them for me.” 

Percival knew he should have felt nervous again, but he was so sated that he obeyed. And gasped when he felt Merlin’s fingers on him. “You’re going to...”

“Only if you want to.” Merlin just touched, circled Percival’s skin with slick fingers. 

He wasn’t sure, but he wanted to feel it. By the look on Arthur’s face, it must feel fantastic. But surely it would hurt when something that big was stuck into such a tight opening?

“Stop thinking, Perce,” Merlin smiled down at him, then added a bit more oil and pushed a finger in.

Percival’s body tightened at the intrusion and he made a strangled sound. 

Arthur turned to his side and kissed Percival’s shoulder. “Breathe....breathe and relax.” He started nibbling up Percival’s collarbone and kissed his throat before capturing his lips.

Percival didn’t know what to concentrate on. Arthur’s kisses made his head spin and Merlin’s fingers in his arse sent jolts through his body. He felt Arthur’s tongue against his and grabbed the king by the hair to stop him from getting away. His body seemed to move on its own when he felt Merlin adding more oil and more fingers and he groaned into Arthur’s mouth when the king wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

Merlin had his freshly slicked up fingers deeply inside Percival’s arse and Arthur pumped his cock slowly as the door flew open.

Gwaine rushed in, sword in hand, flicking his hair back, glaring at them. “Nobody’s going to pop my man’s cherry but me!” 

Three heads turned towards the door. Arthur smirked, Merlin grinned and Percival blushed deeply, feeling around for a pillow or something to cover himself up. 

In no time, Gwaine had dropped the sword and was out of his clothes, shoving Merlin out of the way. “Thanks for your efforts. I’ll take it from here.” He grabbed the bottle of oil and coated his already hard cock with it. Then he looked up at Percival. “Ready?”

Things happened too fast for Percival to follow. There he was, all lost in sensation provided by Merlin and Arthur and all of a sudden the man of his dreams was over him, naked and ready. So he just nodded and then gritted his teeth when he felt Gwaine pushing into him. 

“Breathe, big guy, breathe with me.” Gwaine held his gaze and Percival relaxed a bit. Damn, this was an odd feeling, but not a bad one at all. 

Merlin grinned at Arthur. 

“Come here,” Arthur growled and pulled Merlin into a hard kiss. “We have to do something about this.” He tugged playfully at Merlin’s hard prick, then he moved around and got up on hands and knees. 

“Greedy prat.” Merlin laughed and positioned himself to slide into Arthur who was still all relaxed and wide, insides coated with Percival’s cum. 

 

xxx

 

A few hours later, the sun was shining at the horizon. 

“Gwaine.” Arthur stretched and tightened his grip on Merlin who snuggled against him and breathed sleepily into his neck. 

“That’s _Sir_ Gwaine to you,” came the mumbled answer. 

Arthur laughed when Gwaine’s tired eyes looked at him over Percival’s massive chest. “I don’t think so.”

Gwaine just smiled lazily at him. “What is it _Sire_?”

“We need to talk about you rushing into my chambers wielding a sword!”

Merlin chuckled against his skin. 

“There were several swords involved, so I thought one more or less....” Gwaine smirked. 

“Get out and take your man with you. And if I don’t see you two for practice tomorrow, you’re in trouble.”

Percival, who had a fierce blush on his cheeks, blinked. “Tomorrow? What about today?”

“You heard me. Tomorrow.”

Gwaine and Percival scrambled up, searched for their clothes and hastily put them on before making a quick exit. 

Merlin drew lazy patterns on Arthur’s chest with his fingertips. “That’s very generous of you, giving them today off.” He looked up at Arthur, a twinkle in his eyes. “But what about me? What do I get for...services rendered?” 

Arthur growled and turned them over, so he was on top. “How about...I just show you?”


End file.
